


Burning Fanart

by suarhnir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: “What are you doing here, Prompto?”“Worshiping,” Prompto says, closing his eyes, ignoring the astral watching him. “Since my other attempts haven’t worked. I’ve been disappointed for quite a while now.”





	Burning Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800654) by [Selador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador). 



[](http://imgbox.com/BXD22mkl)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, was I so amused by this idea when Selador said they were gonna go for it in making this ship? Yes. Did I camp AO3 and Tumblr to read said fic so I could pinpoint a scene that I would like to draw? Yes. Do I regret the lost sleep? No, of course not.


End file.
